bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters
This article contains a list of characters appearing in the Blue's Clues television series. Main Characters Blue Blue is the main character of the show. She is a VERY playful little puppy who enjoys doing VERY fun things with her owner. Her basic mark for leaving clues is her pawprint. Blue likes to eat sandwiches, but not dog food. Every episode she initiates a game of Blue's Clues in which she leaves three paw print clues for Steve or Joe to find in order to a question. Voice by show creator Traci Paige Johnson. Steve Steve (played by Steven Burns), is the host of Blue's Clues for the first four seasons. Steve is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs the viewer to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve loves anything that is green-striped, just like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varisty Hopscotch Team. Steve takes a science/astrology class, a writing/poetry class, and english class, and a math class. Joe Joe (played by Donovan Patton), is Steve's younger brother. When Steve leaves for college on a hopscotch scholarship, Joe stays with Blue and becomes the host of the show. Joe loves squares, just like the ones on his shirt, and can't wait to play a game of Blue's Clues. Joe likes the color orange, and has a stuffed duck named Boris. Joe has a handy-dandy notebook, like Steve except Joe's notebook is shaped like the Thinking Chair and Steve's notebook has a thinking chair on the front inside the green square. Mailbox Mailbox lives at the foot of the pathway in front of Blue's house. He sits on a post, and gets the mail, delivering it when it comes. When he delivers the mail, he comes in through the living room window to the right of the Thinking Chair, on an "extendo" arm. Mailbox is a boy, with a thick Brooklyn accent. He wants to be a comedian when he grows up. Voiced by Seth O'Hickory. Mr. Salt Mr. Salt is a French salt shaker who provides Blue and her friends with some interesting activities and puzzles to figure out. He is almost always busy in the kitchen preparing snacks for snacktime. The character has two children, a daughter named Paprika and a son named Cinnamon. Mr. Salt lives with them and Mrs. Pepper in the kitchen. The character often needs assistment from the host and the viewer when preparing meals. One of his greatest talents is cooking. He is also revealed to enjoy gardening and singing. ﻿Mr. Salt is very considerate and enjoys helping out. He often needs help from Steve, Blue, and the viewer in the kitchen when preparing dishes and taking care of his children, Paprika and Cinnamon. Though he occasionally makes mistakes, he is a helpful member of the house and a great friend to have around. He is one of the main protagonists in the Blue's Clues television series and has appeared in about every episode of the show. Voiced by Nick Balaban. Mrs. Pepper Mrs. Pepper is a French pepper shaker. She has two babies named Paprika and Cinnamon. Mrs. Pepper lives in the kitchen and almost always needs help with shopping, finding things, and counting. She lives in the kitchen of the Blue's Clues house. Mrs. Pepper is Mr. Salt's wife. Mrs. Pepper has a mother, Grandma Cayenne, who is also Cinnamon and Paprika's grandmother. ﻿Mrs. Pepper is one of the oldest characters in the Blue's Clues house. She was an adult when all of the other characters (discluding Mr. Salt) were babies. Mrs. Pepper often points out things after they have already been seen. Mrs. Pepper is the only pepper shaker in her family. Her hobbies include swimming and making music, as well as cooking. Mrs. Pepper is usually taking care of her two baby children, but when she has some time on her hands, Mrs. Pepper likes to swim and sing. Voiced by Spencer Kayden. Paprika Paprika is a baby spice container. She is Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's first baby and talks in a small squeaky voice. She has a little brother named Cinnamon. Paprika named him herself. Her two favorite drinks are milk and orange juice. She has a pacifier, a rattle made from an orange, a bottle with a pink top, a yellow gummy bear for a teddy bear, and a peanut crib. Whenever Paprika walks, she makes a rattling sound. Paprika holds paprika inside of her. Her room is located inside the kitchen cabinet. Paprika was born in the last episode of season one, Blue's News. Voiced by Jenna Marie Castle. Tickety Tickety Tock, or simply just Tickety, is a young alarm clock. In most episodes her 12 mark is a different symbol. She is a girl clock who lives in Blue's bedroom on the nightstand. Tickety is learning to count, and loves to ring her bells. She is a caring, foregiving clock. Unlike most of the others, Tickety will except losing a game or forgetting her lines in a play. Tickety loves to sing, but isn't that good at it. Tickety is a playful alarm clock. She often has problems with her clock hands but she helps remind everybody of important times. She loves tall things, counting polka dots and dancing to all kinds of music. Tickety is forgiving and very thoughtful. The character is voiced by Kelly Nigh & Katheryn Avery. Slippery Slippery Soap, or simply just Slippery, is a bar of soap who lives in the bathroom of Blue's house. He loves to play in the bubbles in the tub and is always slipping and sliding around. Steve calls him "Slip". Unlike usual soap bars, Slippery can talk and has arms. Instead of using legs to move, Slippery slides around on bubbles. He dreams of becoming the captain of a boat. ﻿Slippery loves to play with his friends. In his early childhood, he slept with Baby Tickety as well as playing with her almost all the time. Slippery is not included in much of each episode, mostly appearing singing and dancing with the cast at the beginning. Slippery's hobbies include sliding around, blowing bubbles, and making snowmen. Voiced by Cody Ross Pitts. Shovel Shovel is Pail's playful and friendly brother. He plays with Pail most of the time. Shovel likes to dig in the dirt and sand. He is often blamed by Pail for actions he did not do. The character is rarely shown without Pail and he really cares about his sister. Shovel is sometimes forgetful and often doesn't take what others say seriously. He is a main protagonist of the Blue's Clues television series and is normally shown on the left side of Blue's house with Pail at the beginnings of episodes. Shovel is the brother of Pail and is often found outside playing in the sandbox. He gets jealous whenever Pail hangs out with someone other than him because he is used to playing with Pail alone. Shovel is quite gullible and wishes to become a veterinarian, which he calls an animal doctor, along with Pail when he grows up. It is revealed that he was scared of dinosaurs but Pail and Steve helped calm his fears by identifying similarities and differences. Voiced by Jonathan Press. Pail Pail is Shovel's thoughtful sister. She lives in the backyard and goes almost everywhere and does almost everything with Shovel. Pail has another friend named Sifter. Pail often gets mad at Shovel for something she did but thinks that it's okay to make him take the blame. ﻿Pail is the sister of Shovel and is often outside in the sandbox filling herself with sand. She enjoys making sandcastles and usually gives a hand to Steve when he is looking for Blue's Clues. She has an active imagination and wants to become a vet when she is an adult along with her brother. Voiced by Olivia Zaro. Sidetable Sidetable Drawer, or Simply just Sidetable, is a red-and-orange drawer who lives in the living room to the left of the Thinking Chair. She usually has a telephone on top of her, unless she is in another room. Sidetable is the keeper of Steve's/Joe's Notebook. The character is very talented when it comes to singing, as shown in Blue's Big Musical Movie. She can be shy at times, but will always try to help her friends. She usually acts as a supporting character only seen at the beginning of episodes except on a few rare occasions when she walks out of the living room where she is normally. Voiced by Aleisha Lanae Allen. Recurring characters Cinnamon Cinnamon is a baby cinnamon shaker. Cinnamon is the only son of Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper. He was named by his big sister, Paprika. He was named in Paprika's quote that he looks like a cinnamon Cinnamon cannot speak but manages to make squeaks and simple sounds. He was born in the seventh episode of season four. Cinnamon's birth was such a large event in Blue's Clues history, there were five episodes (What's New Blue, Blue's New Place, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day, The Baby's Here & Making Changes) dedicated to his arrival that all aired in the fourth season. Magenta Magenta is Blue’s best friend from school, as well as her next-door neighbor. Magenta is an artistic female puppy who loves to take and draw pictures. She proudly talks in barks like Blue. Her favorite thing to do is to paint pictures of herself, other people, scenery, or just anything else. Magenta's owner is a live-action human named Miranda. Unlike in most television shows, Magenta is not considered a main character in the series, despite being best friends with the main character of the show. She cannot speak, but can bark to communicate with others, mainly other dogs. Voiced by Koyalee Chanda. Periwinkle Periwinkle is a precocious, impish, energetic male kitten from the city. He's also one of Blue's neighbors, and is often called "Peri" by Steve. Periwinkle loves to do magic tricks, put on shows, build forts, and do things on a grand scale. He's very outgoing and likes to collects things. Periwinkle talks (unlike Blue and Magenta). Periwinkle is old friends with Plum, a purple bird that lives in the city, and goes to school with Blue, Magenta, and many recurring characters. Voiced by Cameron Bowen. Felt Friends The Felt Friends are a pair of children named Fifi and Freddy who are made entirely of felt shapes. They appear in almost every Blue's Clues episode, normally as cameo characters in the background. In several episodes, Steve (or Joe) and Blue skidoo into their picture frame residence and help them with a problem. Category:Series Category:Lists